Chinese Finger Trap
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna are stuck together by a single super finger trap. They find out there is only one way to get it off. -Please read the beginning if you're waiting for me to update my other stories. This story was just to show you that I'm not on hiatus.-


Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I'm still alive everyone and I don't plan on updating this late but you know, school's starting soon and we're moving and I have to pack and go back to Idaho, it's all confusing. I know what you're thinking '_another _story? She needs to finish her other ones.' And I promise I'm working on them, really hard with my free time ok? I posted this so I could say this, I wrote this story in almost an hour or two so that's why I posted it, it's been on my mind for awhile now. VCR chapter 7 is giving me a bit of problems but it should be updated soon ok? Just please don't give up on me. Have some faith! ;D

Also, in the past month I've had a run in with the cops (not my fault at all, it was a big misunderstanding I swear) when I was driving. And then today my dad and I tried to go to the court downtown (ever been to Las Vegas downtown? It's crazy) but there was a 'suspicious package' so the whole area was blocked off. So we went down there for nothing. And we almost got hit by a semi-truck. Fun month.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. (Have you all read the last chapter? ! Intense! Sexy bracelet thing! Sexy ring! Sexy belt! Sexy whatever Ryohei had! Loved it and I'm really excited for the next chapter! But Vongola is at a strong disadvantage, Chrome is gone which means no Mukuro, I don't think Lambo is going to fight at all, and Yamamoto is in the hospital. Hopefully Varia helps or something!)

* * *

**-Finger Traps of Love-**

.

.

"No, no Hibari-san, you have to push _then_ pull!"

"Don't tell me what to do herbivore."

"Hiiiiee! Th-that hurts! Stop!"

Reborn watched the Sky and Cloud with amusement clearly dancing in his features. "You two have to work together to get out of those." He informed once again as he jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder before the brunette was yanked forward for the third time. Hibari shot him a withering glare that the infant of course wasn't affected by.

"Why would you even do this?" He snapped irritably. The damned herbivore was too close to him and the odd but simple trap on his finger was starting to hurt him, not that he would ever admit it. He scowled and yanked his hand back once more in hopes that the third time really was a charm as everyone always said. The pressure on his finger increased and he was starting to lose all feeling in the digit. He frowned and stumbled backwards when his plan backfired on him. When he yanked back, Tsuna was jerked forward, and him being the clumsy herbivore that he was, couldn't stop crashing into his chest.

He winced, which went unnoticed, when the herbivore's head slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him. He was surprised to find though, that the herbivore's wild brown spikes weren't hard at all but soft. Then came the question, how did they defy gravity?

Hibari immediately shoved the question away, choosing to ignore it for now.

Tsuna's head spun and swirls danced in his eyes. Getting yanked around certainly wasn't good for him. "H-Hibari-san…please don't do that anymore…"

"Stupid herbivore," Hibari replied. Tsuna thought he sounded breathless. "Get off me before I bite you to death."

"That wouldn't be a good idea Hibari; you would have to drag a dead weight around." Reborn informed in a matter of fact tone. He once again brushed off the glare that was sent his way by none other than Hibari. He was a little surprised to find that Tsuna was scowling at him, though it was partly hidden since he was still smooshed against the prefect's chest.

"Are you calling me fat?" The brunette asked, stunning the other two.

Both males stared at him.

"…What?" Hibari asked, not sure if he was hearing correctly.

Tsuna blushed and averted his eyes. "Reborn called me a dead weight." He mumbled.

Reborn suddenly snorted, "God you sound like a girl."

"Well _sorry_ I care if someone calls me fat!"

Hibari mentally sighed and shoved Tsuna off his chest. "How do we get these off baby?"

"You can cut each other's fingers off." The small hitman instantly replied, smirking at the look that crossed both their faces.

"Hiiiiee! No way!"

Hibari chose to try and ignore the herbivore's annoying shouting; instead he frowned and looked at Reborn. "I am not cutting my finger off."

"You're both so selfish."

"What do you mean? Just because we want to keep all out fingers doesn't mean we're selfish!" Tsuna shouted, accidently pulling his hand back. Hibari glared at him when the trap tightened, though he could barely feel it. They probably should have stood close together or at least held their hands close so the trap wasn't tightening. But Tsuna was too scared and Hibari didn't like crowding, so they let their fingers go numb.

"Right because you really need all ten."

"Of course I do baby, now hurry up and tell us before I bite someone to death." Hibari replied, turning his head to glare at Tsuna.

Tsuna shivered at the indirect threat to him. When Hibari said 'someone' he obviously was talking about him… But this whole thing wasn't his fault!

Reborn managed to get one of his fingers trapped in this finger amputater (not a word XD)/trap and then by some incredible stroke of good luck, also got Hibari's hand close enough to his own so he could quickly grab the prefect's finger and shove it in the trap. Tsuna was still amazed at how it all went down, it happened so fast that neither he nor Hibari knew what had happened.

"It's not my fault…" He muttered quietly.

Hibari glanced at him before looking back at the hitman infant.

"Well these traps are made specially. I asked Giannini(?) to make these so they aren't going to come off easily." Reborn finally answered as he let Leon crawl around on his hand. Tsuna took it as a silent warning and pulled his hand back a bit to pull Hibari's back.

The prefect glared at him and yanked his hand back, tightening the trap even further so both their fingers definitely had no feeling.

"If you tighten it anymore, you might lose a finger." Reborn informed them wisely, looking at their joint hands. "It would be best if you held your hands closer together."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and Tsuna jumped slightly, eyes jumping down to the trap. He glanced at the other teens hand as if he was thinking about it before shaking his head and looking up at Reborn pleadingly.

Reborn looked at his dame-student for several moments, completely ignoring Hibari's fierce glare that was directed at him. He decided it couldn't help to help his student out once, and in the long run it would definitely help his plan a bit. Holding hands had to be a step closer to becoming a couple right? "Hibari if you want to keep all your fingers I would suggest holding Dame-Tsuna's hand."

"Hiiiiee!" Tsuna yelled, eyes growing in size. He looked at Hibari who actually looked like he was thinking about it. "H-Hibari-san you can't act-"

"Give me your hand herbivore."

"Wha-"

Hibari quickly reached out and snatched Tsuna's hand up awkwardly. The trap twisted so Hibari held his finger out straight to make it more comfortable. Both could already feel the feeling returning to their appendages. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief before the realization of holding hands with _Hibari_ of all people sank in. Reborn could literally see the redness slowly spreading up his neck to his face before imaginary steam blew out his ears.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at his reaction before turning back to Reborn. "Alright now what baby?"

Reborn pulled his fedora hat down and smirked. "To get out of the finger trap…" He stopped for a dramatic suspense.

Hibari and Tsuna both unconsciously leaned forward just a bit. Tsuna's face was finally starting to return to normal since he discovered that if he ignored the hand holding his own, he wouldn't be so embarrassed. Problem was it wasn't that easy to ignore, Hibari's hand was surprisingly warm.

"Juudaime!" A sudden voice yelled, starling Tsuna and sending him flying face first toward the ground. "Juudaime look out!"

Tsuna flailed, yanking Hibari's arm around, and watched in horror as the ground got closer. Gravity unfortunately was winning this battle. Tsuna tensed, ready for the impact but a strong tug on his arm sent him flying briefly upright before falling backwards. He heard Hibari growl in annoyance before what felt like an arm wrapped around him. "Hiiiiee!"

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Herbivore." Hibari hissed in his ear.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" Gokudera yelled, halting to a stop closer than necessary to Tsuna and Hibari. He was panting and his arm was twisted around him awkwardly.

"Ah…yes Gokudera-kun." Tsuna murmured, trying to tell himself that he didn't like the feeling of the arm wrapped around him. He blushed and glanced up, trying to look at Hibari but the other's chin was resting on his shoulder and his face was not visible. "Th-thank you H-Hibari-san…"

Hibari blinked before grunting and quickly pulling away from the small but comfortable herbivore. He made sure his sudden departure didn't make Tsuna fall before looking away. His right hand hung at his side since he didn't quite know what to do with it. He didn't want to hold the herbivore's hand with all the other herbivores around. Now his hand felt strangely cold.

"Ha ha, I never knew Hayato could run so fast."

Tsuna looked over to see Yamamoto emerge from behind Gokudera. He grinned and reached up to scratch his head but was stopped when Gokudera glared and yanked his hand down, sending the baseball player's hand with it.

Tsuna realized with horror that Gokudera and Yamamoto also had a trap like his and Hibari's attached to their fingers. He made a strangled noise before whipping his head around to look at his tutor. "Reborn!"

"Yes Dame-Tsuna?"

"Don't 'yes Dame-Tsuna' me! Why does Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun have these on their fingers too?" Tsuna squeaked loudly. Hibari glared at him.

"Stop yelling herbivore."

"Don't order Juudaime around bastard!"

"I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up."

"Ha ha, clam down Hayato, Hibari!"

Reborn jumped up on Tsuna's shoulder. "Alright all of you shut up so I can explain how to get these off." He ordered. Hibari turned to look at him expectantly, not paying attention to his hand that grabbed Tsuna's. He decided that his finger was feeling uncomfortable again. Tsuna didn't really seem to mind. All he did was blush and stare at Reborn. Gokudera 'hmph-ed' and tried to cross his arms but was held back by Yamamoto's hand. He settled for letting it hang limply at his side. Yamamoto grinned before looking at Reborn.

"The way to get these off…"

Tsuna had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"…is with a kiss to the one you are connected with."

…

…

...

"Hiiiiee!"

"WHAT? I am not kissing the baseball freak!"

"Loud herbivores." Hibari hissed.

Yamamoto's grin widened which went unnoticed by everyone.

"What? It's just a kiss." Reborn snorted, crossing his arms.

"J-just a kiss?" Tsuna shouted, face once again flushing a bright tomato red. His eyes briefly flickered to Hibari who just looked plain irritated. He…he had to kiss _Hibari-san?_ Why couldn't it be Kyoko-chan? "B-but we're all guys!" He yelled, trying to reason. There had to be another way…

"Who cares? Like that matters. The only other way is to cut your fingers off."

Gokudera scowled and looked at Yamamoto's hand. "…I can sacrifice one finger." He informed, turning to grab Yamamoto's hand. "So can baseball idiot-"

"Wah! Wait Gokudera-ku...n…" Tsuna trailed off, watching the scene before him with large eyes. Hibari grunted and looked away impatiently. Reborn smirked and pulled his hat down once more.

Gokudera's eyes were wider than Tsuna had ever seen them. And his face was slowly starting to flush much like his was. Yamamoto watched Gokudera's expression carefully before pulling away from his lips with a wide smile. He grabbed the trap and slid it off both of their fingers before looking back at the silver haired boy. "See? No problem, it's just one kiss."

The gears in Gokudera's brain slowly started to rotate once more. His face went from shock, to embarrassment and anger.

"Eh…G-Gokudera-kun are you ok?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

The silver haired boy nodded slowly before finally blowing up. "NO PROBLEM? THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hibari glared. "Stop shouting herbivore." He hissed lowly. Tsuna worried that he might attack, causing him to get jerked around since they were still attached.

Gokudera for once ignored Hibari, choosing to chase down the grinning Yamamoto. It definitely wouldn't be the last kiss he stole from the adorable bomber. His reactions were just too cute.

Tsuna watched his two close friends disappear, Gokudera's shouts and threats still hearable. "…There has to be another way Reborn…"

Reborn shook his head and jumped off Tsuna's shoulder. "No. You saw how well the kiss worked. Just do it, no one is watching."

Hibari rubbed his temple with his left hand. This whole predicament was grating on patience that he just didn't have (he definitely wasn't a patient man).

"But you don't understand Reborn! I like Kyoko-chan! I can't kiss Hibari-san!"

Hibari scowled at him, "Am I not good enough herbivore?" He asked lowly.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "Th-that's not what I meant! It-it's just…that would be my first kiss. And I've been saving it for Kyoko-chan…"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby."

Hibari glared, finally deciding he had had enough of this nonsense. He had business to take care of and this was wasting his time and giving him unwanted and unneeded emotions. So he finally decided that he was going to take the herbivore's saved first kiss whether he wanted it or not. With that in mind, Hibari turned and grabbed Tsuna's chin before leaning in and crashing their lips together, interrupting the herbivore's sentence.

"I am no-mmph!"

Reborn watched in satisfaction as the two lip locked longer than necessary. Hibari reached down and yanked off the trap, throwing it to the ground but the two still didn't break apart. Tsuna's surprised brown orbs even slid shut. Reborn smirked, before pulling his hat down and disappearing. His work was done for now.

"Kufufufu, I am not kissing this idiot kid."

Reborn looked up as two pairs of feet entered his line of vision. "Ah Mukuro, Ryohei."

"EXTREME FINGER TRAP!"

"Oya oya, why am I stuck with this idiot?"

"Because I ran out of others. You two were the last ones left." Reborn informed truthfully.

Mukuro stared at the infant. "I am not kissing him."

Reborn shrugged, "Then you will have to find another way to get it off."

Mukuro smirked. "I can do anything to get it off?" He asked, glancing over at the clueless and innocent boxer.

"I EXTREMELY CAN'T FEEL MY FINGER!"

Reborn shrugged once again while he walked away. "Just don't kill him, we need him still."

"Kufufufu, of course not. Come on boxer idiot, we are going to get this off."

"EXTREME PLAN!"

"Kufufufu, you could call it that…"

Reborn sighed. "Those two idiots are both going to lose a finger."

* * *

A/N: Betchya you weren't expecting Mukuro and Ryohei to show up. Good or bad? It's been like a week since I've written so it might be a little on the rough side but oh well? Definitely OOC.

Every time my spell check tries to make Tsuna into Tuna. Ain't that funnny? Sorry for any errors, didn't check this one very well.

Reborn is such a matchmaker in all my fics pretty much. It fits him though, he should become one for a living. Imagine adult Reborn giving love advice XD.

My laptop is definitely acting up, which isn't a good thing. I'll still try to update though since it's my only computer.

Review?


End file.
